


Under The Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Darkpilot, Devoted Poe Dameron, Fluff, I mean no one specified whether Ben was a Padawan when he fell or not, Jedi Knights (Star Wars), M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Poe Dameron, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben sneaks out of his Jedi Knight ceremony to see his boyfriend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd.

Ben wasn’t going to lie; he was relieved to sneak away from the celebration while it was going on. 

It was still admittedly overwhelming — twenty-one and now a Jedi Knight. It was something that Ben almost couldn’t wrap his mind around. Everyone was on their way, and so was Ben. 

Still, after a while, he had had enough of Tai’s shoulder-squeezes and Hennix’s jokes about “not wearing that stupid Padawan braid” (which, very funny, Hennix; it wasn’t like they ever did to begin with) and Voe’s grudging congratulations that seemed like they were pulling teeth. (Ben couldn’t say he got it. It wasn’t like Voe was bad either) It was by one of the huts that Ben met with Poe, and he had to admit, Poe’s presence was like the purest of sunlight at times. Beautiful, unfiltered, only making Ben’s life brighter even though things seemed to get dark at times. 

”Exhausted?” Poe said lightly. He was smiling. Ben decided he liked that smile. 

Ben laughed. “You could say that.” He sat down, sighed. “A lot of activity there. That’s the best I can say.”

”No kidding.” Poe kissed his cheek. “You know, I’m proud of you, Ben. Just getting out there and becoming a Knight...”

Ben smiled. “I had help.”

”Still. You’re amazing, Ben.”

Amazing. Ben didn’t know if it was true, but he found that he liked it somehow when Poe said it. Believed it somehow when Poe said it. 

”I hope so.”

”You are.” Poe’s hand entwined in Ben’s. “More than anything.”

It reminded Ben. “Poe,” he said. “I actually made something for you. So you don’t forget.”

He let go, briefly, of Poe’s hand to pull the ink drawing he’d made out of his pocket. It wasn’t as good as some of his other drawings, Ben knew that. But he could draw the forest where they were, the outline of them both walking hand in hand in the forest. Poe smiled, if faintly. “The way you draw me,” he said lightly, “Do I really have a halo or something?”

Ben snorted. “That’s my theory and I’m sticking to it.”

Poe crinkled his nose, clearly amused. “Kriff, but you’re cute,” he said. “The feeling’s mutual. You are an angel to me too, Ben.”

Ben smiled at him then. And there, outside the celebrations, it was like they were the only two people underneath the stars. 


End file.
